Dancing Hearts
by tibberonlenny
Summary: Lily Evans goes to Hogwarts but leaves behind her love and talent to dance. Before long her love to dance catches up to her. The marauders are there too and Lily finds them anoying and the Marauders find her....interesting. SBLE and JPLE
1. Chapter 1

-1**Hi, this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think but please be respectful about it. **

**I own none of the characters that J.K. Rowling made up I only own the characters that are Lily's friends and parents because they were made up in my head. **

Chapter One:

It was a hot afternoon in the middle of July when eleven year old Lily Evans received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. She was already imagining what this school would be like and what kinds of magic she could learn by the time she finished reading the letter. If she went to this school she would be able to stay away from her sister most of the school year, of course she would miss her parents but not having to fight with her annoying older sister was a big plus.

Lily and her older sister Petunia were always fighting it seemed, their parents were always trying to get them to get along but it never worked the sisters were just too different. It would seem that Petunia didn't have much of a reason for disliking her sister it wasn't as though their parents loved Lily more. Petunia was just jealous because to be honest Lily was one of those people who got more beautiful every year.

Lily was a striking person even at a young age, and at the age eleven she had red hair that was slightly wavy that fell just past her shoulder blades and these clear emerald green eyes that seemed to light up whenever she was happy or turn to a dark green if she was sad or mad. She had a creamy and slightly tanned color of skin, she was a hard person to miss. And to go along with all of this Lily was very kind but she had a temper. She wasn't the kind of person to go around and act as though she was better than you because she was beautiful, in fact she acted almost like the exact opposite, she acted as though she didn't even notice her beauty most of the time.

Petunia was the exact opposite of Lily in fact she kind of resembled a horse with brown hair.

Than another part of Lily's brain had to jump in and remind her that if she went to this Hogwarts school she wouldn't be able to take dance lessons at the studio anymore and she had been taking lessons for the past two years and she was really starting to get good. This was another draw back, Lily loved to dance and she wasn't sure she would know what to do with herself if she didn't dance.

'Oh well' Lily thought 'I might as well go talk to mom and dad and see what they think.'

Lily ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs to where her mom and dad were talking in the kitchen.

"Mom, dad, read this" Lily said as she ran into the kitchen and handed them the letter.

When they were done reading they looked at each other and then together they looked at Lily.

" Lily, honey your eleven years old are you sure you want to go to Boarding school?" Lily's dad Jeff said calmly.

"And besides" Lily's mother added " how do we even know that this isn't some kind of a prank?" "And what about dance?" She added as a after thought.

"We don't. I think that we should just try it and find out. C'mon what's the worst thing that could happen?" Lily said. " And besides I am already ahead on my school work in case it doesn't work out. And as for dance I can still practice while I am at school and when I come back in the summer and on the Holidays I can pick the lessons right back up."

"Well if she really wants to try this I think we should let her." Jeff said turning towards Lily's mother.

"Oh alright if you really want to do this." Lily's mother said with a small smile. "Where does it say we have to get your school supplies……"

-------------------------------------

A couple hours later Lily was laying on her bed looking at the sealing. She was happy and nervous and a little sad too, she would be leaving behind a lot but for some reason she felt as though this was the right choice and that she wouldn't regret it.

"Well" she though as she fell asleep "If it doesn't work out I could always come home…"

**Well there is the first chapter. Please, please tell me what you think.**

**Thank you so much to all of you who took the time to read my story.**

**Tibberonlenny**


	2. Chapter 2

-1** Thank you so much to all of you who took the time to read my story and review. I am going to try and make the chapters longer, I know that the last chapter was really short and that was because I really wanted to get this story started and see what you all think.**

**Again I own none of the characters that were made up by J.K. Rowling, I only own the characters that are Lily's friends, family, and any other characters that you don't recognize from the books.**

Chapter Two:

About a month and a half later Lily Evans was inside platform 9 ¾ saying good bye to her parents and promising to write as soon as possible. She boarded the train with all of the other students and found a nice, quite compartment and sat down to read.

Lily loved reading and when she had gone to get all of her school supplies she had picked up quite a few new books to read about the wizarding world. Lily was completely into the current book she was reading when a girl that looked like she was around the same age as Lily walked in.

"Excuse me…"

Lily pulled her eyes away from the page and looked up at the girl. She had dark brown almost black colored hair that fell down to her waist and was slightly curly at the ends and warm brown eyes and tanned skin.

"Yeah?" Lily said with a smile.

"Is it okay if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full."

"Yeah its fine. Is this your first year too?" Lily asked while helping the girl pull her stuff into the compartment.

"Yeah, first year I'm so excited. My name is Samantha by the way, but you can call me Sam everyone else does." Sam answered and sat down.

So Sam and Lily talked for the whole train ride and by the time they were getting off of the Hogwarts Express the were pretty good friends. Luck was on their side that day as they both happened to be sorted into Gryffindor. After they were sorted they were sitting down when another girl came to join them. She was a first year as well and had light brown hair that was perfectly straight and fell just past her shoulders, she had dark blue eyes and slightly tan skin from the summer. She seemed nice enough and when Lily asked what her name was she said Kate. The three girls became friends and when the feast was over they walked up to their rooms and fell asleep early because they had classes the next day.

Lily woke up the next morning thinking that she had a dance class and went over to her trunk to look for her dance stuff.

" Are you ready for our first day of classes Lily?"

Lily turned around and looked at Kate. " Oh, uh, yeah." It was than that Lily realized that she wasn't at home, she wasn't going to a dance class, she was at Hogwarts and it was her first day of classes.

Lily smiled at Kate and said "It should be exciting." Than seeing Sam come out of the bathroom asked " how about you Sam, are you ready for classes?"

"I am totally ready, I could hardly sleep last night I was so excited."

The girls got dressed and headed down to breakfast to get their schedules. When they got there about half the school was there as well, they walked down to the end of the table and sat down as Professor McGonagall handed them their schedules for the week. As it turned out all of them had the same classes for the day. Their first class was Potions so they ate their breakfast fast so they could get there early, they didn't want to be late for there first class.

The girls got a little lost on the way to the classroom so they ended up getting there just on time. They walked in and grabbed three seats together towards the middle of the class and pulled their books out and some paper to take notes on.

The teacher: Professor Slughorn, walked in moments after the girls and the door slammed with a bang. He walked strait up to the front of the class and began his lecture.

"Ah, first years welcome to Potions class. If you can master the art of potion making you will be able to do just about anything. I am not saying that this will be easy because nothing in life ever is, this is going to be a hard year for all of you. Now for today's class…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

And so the day went on with Transfigurations and than Charms and now they were all currently sitting at the Gryffindor table eating lunch.

"So… what was your favorite class so far guys?" asked Sam as they all sat down for lunch.

"Hmm…. I liked Charms the best." Kate answered. "What about you Lils?"

"I liked them all, I thought they were all pretty interesting." Lily said. But Lily's thoughts were elsewhere.

'Its so weird not having a dance class today.' Lily thought. 'I haven't had a class in three days and I feel so… useless. I feel like I should be doing something.' Lily was ripped from her thoughts with the sound of Sam's voice.

"I just love Hogwarts don't you? Its just so amazing here." Sam said with a dreamy look on her face. "Hey, Lily, there is some guy down there staring at you." Sam said while her face turned to a look of confusion.

Lily and Kate both turned around to look at a group of four boys that looked to be about their age. But as soon as they looked at the boys, the boys whipped their heads back around, stood, and left the Great hall.

"Well than… I guess we should probably head to class we don't want to get lost again." Kate said.

There was a sound of agreement as they all stood up and left. The rest of the girls afternoon was full of classes in History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The three very tired girls walked into the Gryffindor common room a couple hours later with a lot of homework. They all went over to the fire to work on their homework for awhile before Lily said she was tired and decided to finish her homework in bed. About 30 minutes after that Sam and Kate went up to bed as well.

The rest of the week continued like this and by the end of it they were all extremely tired and Saturday was mostly spent sleeping and doing all of the homework for the weekend.

Because all three girls had done all of their homework the previous day they could spend Sunday however they wanted to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 11:30 on Sunday when Lily, Kate, and Sam walked into the common room.

"Hey… since it is such a nice day outside I am going to go get my bathing suit and go lay out in the sun by the lake. Who wants to come with me?" Kate asked the two other girls as she ran up the stairs to the girls dorm.

"Oh, I'm coming." Sam answered and than turned to look at Lily. "Are you coming Lils?"

"Yeah, I guess I will, I have nothing better to do….." Lily started to say but than got a idea and changed her mind. "No, know what I think I will just stay here. I've got some stuff I have to do anyways."

"Oh, okay… than I guess we will see you later." Kate said.

The three girls went up to their room, Kate and Sam changed and than left. As soon as the door closed Lily ran over to her trunk and dug around in there until she found what she was looking for: her dance bag.

**So what do you all think, should I keep going or not?**


End file.
